1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to windscreen wiper devices, or wiper blade assemblies, and more precisely, to connector assemblies for connecting wiper blade assemblies to different types of wiper arms.
2. Related Art
Passenger vehicles may have any one of a range of different styles of oscillating wiper arms including, for example, various sizes of hook-style wiper arms, pin-style wiper arms, bayonet-style wiper arms and rock lock-style wiper arms. Some of the most common styles of wiper arms are 9×3, 9×4×23, 9×4×28 and 9×4×33 sized hook-style wiper arms; 19 and 22 mm sized bayonet-style wiper arms; 19 mm, 22 mm, 3/16″ and ¼″ sized cylindrical pin-style wiper arms; and two different sizes of rock lock-style wiper arms.
For both original equipment and aftermarket applications, wiper blade manufacturers typically manufacture wiper devices with connector assemblies which are either adapted only for attachment to one style of wiper arm or which include many pieces that must be in order to connect with more than one style of wiper arm. For example, some aftermarket wiper blade assemblies are sold as expendable articles with a connector assembly with interchangeable parts to allow the wiper blade assembly to be operably attached with two or more of the above-referenced types of wiper arms commonly found on vehicles.